Reining in a Pony
by SelenaLunaBlack
Summary: Ponyboy gets into trouble quite often. Contains spanking don't like don't read. It's Darry's job to rein him in.


**Just a quick intro chap to this possibly new story based off of the outsiders movies written from Ponyboy's POV Review if you want more! If not review anyways because I like reviews haha enjoy!**

Two-bit fidgeted at the door waiting impatiently, "Come on Pony!" He whined. I glanced towards the kitchen door nervously.

"Hold on a sec guys. I have to ask Darry," I explained. Darry was working on the dishes when he walked in.

"Uh hey Darry, so Two bit and the guys wanted to go out tonight, so I'll be back later okay?" I tried. Darry shook his head and turned around.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He asked sternly.

"Aw come on Darry don't be like that," I whined.

Darry gave him a warning look, "Excuse me?"

My shoulders slumped and I slid my hands into my pockets, "Asking Sir. Please?"

"That's better," Darry grumbled as he leaned against the sink, wiping his hands off on the rag that he held. I tried to stay patient but I knew the guys would give me hell about taking too long. It wasn't my fault though, stupid Darry.

"And did I ask you or tell you to do the dishes earlier?" Darry asked bringing my attention back to him.

I sighed, "Asked me. But I was gonna do 'em. You just beat me to it."

"Hours later I beat you to it huh kid?" Darry asked his voice rising with anger, "and when I tell you to do something it means do it. I'm not going to ASK you to do anything Ponyboy. Do you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes and shuffled my feet, "Fine whatever, I forgot. Can I go now or what?"

"You can GO to your room. Tell the guys you're not going out tonight. I said no." Darry said.

"The guys can hear you, and that's not fair!" I yelled. I couldn't help it he was really starting to piss me off. Darry advanced on him quickly and Pony fled the kitchen hoping that Darry wouldn't follow him.

"Well see you Pony," Two-bit said as they quickly shuffled out the door.

"Good luck Pony," Johnny called. They had all seen Darry angry before and it wasn't a pretty sight to witness.

"Cowards!" I called after them as I stood against the wall with Soda's favorite chair being my only shield between me and him.

"Come here kiddo," Darry said, "Don't make me come after you."

I shuddered as chills ran up my spine. 'Kiddo' was not something Darry usually called me when he was happy with me, "Darry I'm sorry please I didn't mean it."

"Now pony or my belt's coming off," Darry warned. I cringed. I had to make a decision fast. Going towards Darry seemed like my least favorite option but Darry would probably follow me to my room. That left one more option. I glanced at the door beside me hesitantly. I looked back just in time to see Darry moving towards it as well after anticipating my thoughts. I quickly darted for it but I fumbled with the door and not a second after my foot reached the porch did I regret this mistake. Darry had a vice-like grip around my arm as he hauled me back inside.

"Ouch!" I whined struggling harder, "Lemme go!"

Darry obviously annoyed by me now gave me a sharp stinging swat with his hand. I jumped and tried to move away but Darry held me close giving me three more in quick succession. I tried to use his free arm to block myself from him but Darry easily took both my wrists in his hands as he wrestled a struggling Pony over the arm of the chair.

Darry landed another swat with each word he spoke, "Stop. Fighting. Me."

I froze, "Ow okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll go to my room!"

Darry shook his head, "No Ponyboy you had your chance to listen to me. Just like you had plenty of chances to do the dishes am I right?" Pony shook his head but didn't dare to move.

The sound of Darry's belt unbuckling made tears come to my eyes instantly, "Wait! Don't do this!"

"Maybe you will listen to this," Darry said making that snapping sound while folding his belt. I tried to run again but Darry grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me back down.

"Darry! Darry I'm sorry!" I whined as I felt Darry's hand pressing firmly on my back. I scrunched my eyes shut and a second later the strike came. My eyes flew open quickly. I grasped the cushion tightly as another one came followed by another.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm listening! Ow! I'm sorry Darry!" I whined.

"Will you listen next time I tell you to do something?" Darry asked bringing the belt down again on the my jeans. Even though I he allowed me to keep my pants up it still left a nice sting behind.

"Ouch! Yes! Yes Sir!" I answered.

"And will you try to run from me again?" Darry asked not holding back this time.

I cried out at the stinging strike and Darry gave me a moment to catch my breath before answering. My voice was shaking but I decided it was in my best interest to answer, "N-no Sir."

"Good, now come here," Darry ordered. I wiped my eyes and turned hesitantly towards my brother.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Darry asked.

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good," Darry pulled me into a tight hug, "Don't make me do that again."

I smirked and answered with as much sass as I could muster after that, "As much as I wish that was the last time I doubt it."

Darry smirked and rubbed his knuckles against the top of my head, "Oh you do huh?"

"Ahh! Darry let go," I laughed, "Come on man!"

Soda came in the door and laughed at the sight of the two of us wrestling, "Soda help!" I said between laughs.

"Sorry bro but I'm pretty sure Darry could take the both of us," Soda smiled.


End file.
